Direct mail promotional campaigns have been shown to be most effective when they are personalized so that it appears that some effort has been made to particularly recognize the person to whom the material is addressed. A successful promotional device is one which uses a personally printed "temporary identification" card attached to a personally addressed letter. To lessen the cost of such direct mail promotional campaigns, it would be desirable to have automated equipment to apply sequenced "temporary identification" cards or the like to correspondingly sequenced items of individually addressed promotional literature.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide apparatus for automatically applying sequenced cards to correspondingly sequenced printed personalized sheets.